DREAMING FOR DRACO
by TeagieDog
Summary: Hermione has been married to Ron for several years, but when he starts ignoring her and she starts having dreams about notoriously wealthy Draco Malfoy she is horrifies until she unknowingly meets him and ends up the mother of his future children. Just recently fixed it to the multi chapter format I wanted when I first posted this.
1. Love at first fright

I was lying on a beach somewhere when he came up. I could hear him come up behind me. "Hello gorgeous." The voice sounded different than I was expecting. Only this was a dream so I didn't notice. I just closed my eyes and waited for the coming kiss. I felt his warm breath as he leaned over my body. His lips were wet and sweet as they met mine. After a few seconds I parted my lips to allow his tongue entrance. It was soft and pleasant. My eyes opened slightly, but instead of Ron's flaming red hair I saw the blonde mane of Draco Malfoy! I woke with a scream, and, of course, woke Ron he rolled over and shook me until I stopped. "Hermione, what's the matter? This is the second night this week you've woken up screaming." "I'm sorry Ron, I had a horrible dream." I told him honestly. "Was it like the last one?" he stared me straight in the eyes and I couldn't help it I spilled everything about my dream. "I don't know why I'm dreaming about him in this way I mean I hated him in school and haven't thought about him since we got married." I sputtered. Ron put a finger to my lips to silence me. He gave me a kiss and said "Hermione, it's only because he's been in the news recently." I smiled, and replied "I love you, good night." I lay back down hoping that I wouldn't dream about him again. Yet another part of me wanted to have that dream. I didn't sleep for the rest of the night. I dreaded the next day because I was a secretary for a company he owned. What I didn't know was that I was about to fall in love with him. When I got to work I started to tidy up like they had told all employees to do. Then suddenly from behind I heard a voice I didn't recognize. "Hello miss, are you the secretary here?" I turned around. "Yes I am." I was awestruck by the handsome face in front of me. I didn't realize until too late that it was Malfoy. "And how may I help you sir?" I batted my lashes. "How about just a few minutes with you before my meeting?" He stared at me with beautiful, stormy grey eyes. Not even sparing Ron a thought I agreed, those eyes hypnotizing me. For the next 7 minutes our lips were locked I could taste something sweet on his. Although, like all pleasures, it ended. "Would you like to come to my house after work? I stared at him and nodded. As he walked away I remembered Ron. I should have felt guilty, but instead I picked up the phone and dialed his number. "Ron I have to stay late tonight don't wait up for me, bye." I left on the voicemail. That evening I walked home hand-in-hand with the handsome stranger. When we got to his place I was amazed. It was huge. I didn't have time enough until he swept me away to the best night of my life. After a bit I realized how late it was, 12:00, and I dressed and rushed out the door. "Wait," the man shouted, "We don't know each others names." I knew that so I said "Then let's shout our name at the same time." So as I yelled out Hermione I heard the horrific sound of "DRACO!" get shouted in my direction. I sped home as fast as my little car could go. I was pacing all night wondering what would happen.

DRACO

I can't believe it. The beautiful girl that is the secretary at one of my own companies is none other than that know-it-all mudblood! She didn't look anything like she used to. Her hair wasn't bushy, sure it was still long, but it looked like she took an hour every morning just to straighten and curl it. And I took her home. I rushed to the bathroom and threw up. I wonder if anything will happen.


	2. A Baby?

HERMIONE

A few weeks after the incidence I had a doctors appointment. That's when all the horror started. Ron didn't know about what happened, but eventually he would. She was checking my heartbeat and she said "Mrs. Weasley?" "Yes Dr?" I asked. "I think you're pregnant." My eyes widened. "Are you sure?" I gasped. "I can check." She said. Because there are magical instruments that can tell everything from being pregnant, to gender, to parents. She checked and sure enough I was pregnant. "You're married to Ron Weasley right?" "Yes I am. Why?" I said curiously. "These instruments must be wrong then because they say the father is Draco Malfoy." I frowned. "He is," the doctors eyes widened, "But you can't tell Ron. I need to find out how to tell him myself." "Okay Mrs. Weasley." She let me go then. When I got home I decided that until I could tell Ron about Draco that I could tell him the good news. "RON! I have something to tell you." I yelled as I walked through the door. He walked down the stairs and asked me "What?" "I'm pregnant." I said quietly. "Really?" "Yes." He hugged me tight then quickly let go. "Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked. "Both." I answered. He smiled broadly. I walked away telling him I needed some 'me' time. Then I went to the phone and found Draco's number. I called it. It ended up being his secretary. "Hello? How may I help you?" she said. "Um… I need to speak to Mr. Malfoy." I told her. "He will probably not take your call." "He will if you tell him it's the secretary."


	3. I'm Pregnant

Draco

_BRIIIIIIIIIIING. BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING. _I heard the phone ring and picked it up. "What is it now Denise?" "Some woman is on the phone wanting to speak with you." She told him. "Who is it?" I asked already knowing the answer. "She told me to tell you that 'It's the secretary'." "Put her through." I told her. "Draco? Is it you?" I heard her voice soft and clear. "Yes. What is it?" there was a pause but then there was her voice again with the words that scared the living daylights out of me. "I'm pregnant." Gulp. "And _why _are you telling me this?" I said. "Because, Draco, they're your kids." Did she say kid_s_? With an s? "Kids?" I asked her emphasizing the s. "Yes. They are twins. A boy and a girl." I was quiet. "Draco? Are you still there?" I was horror stricken. "I can tell you're overwhelmed I'll just hang up." She said. I heard the soft click then the hum that told the line was dead. Then another click. It was Denise. "Sir who was that?" I hesitated, contemplating whether or not to tell the truth, I decided to be truthful. "That was the mother of my future children." Then I hung up. I got up grabbed the coat to my suit and headed out the door telling Denise to drop all my calls for the rest of the afternoon. I then headed to the place I was positive she would be living. The place the Weasleys called The Burrow. When I got there I caught sight of Ron. I ducked behind a bush. He was leaving. Good. After he left I walked up to the front door and knocked loudly. When Hermione answered the door before she had time to work up a curious look I grabbed her by her arms and planted my lips firmly on hers. She was tense with shock but she eased after a moment.

HERMIONE

After a moment I realized what was happening. So I firmly placed my hands on his chest and pushed. He stumbled slightly. "Sorry." Was all he said. I hardly registered this before I was screaming at him "What was _that_?I am married Draco Malfoy." "You didn't care about that a couple of weeks ago Hermione." I glared at him. He just smirked. "So you and _Ron_ going to name the kids?" he asked. "Actually no. I expect him to find about this," I said pointing at him and me, "When they are born. So I told him I wanted to wait until they _were_ born to name them. He told me 'whatever you want honey' because he loves me. And it breaks my heart knowing that I did this to him." I said, tears falling out of my eyes. He wiped them away gently. Then cupped my face in his hand. "Hermione, it's not your fault, it's mine for being a lustful jerk." I smiled. I placed my hand over his. "Yes, yes you are." He smiled back and chuckled softly. "You should probably go Ron will be back soon." I told him. "Ok, but one more thing." "What?" he leaned forward and kissed me. I didn't resist. It was a short lived kiss though because he really did have to go. I waved goodbye and walked inside to start dinner.


	4. Pansy

DRACO

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIING_. The annoying ring of my cellphone. "What do you want?" I said answering. "There's my Draco." A voice cooed. Ugh. It was Pansy Parkinson. "Hello Pansy." I said flatly. "Oh. What's the matter baby?" she said in a mock baby voice. "What did you call for?" I asked her trying to get to the point. "How about dinner tonight? I'm good for eight." "No thank you. Just so you know I'm going to be a father in a few months." I told her. "Oh so Draco finally settled down? Well whoever she is she's lucky. I'm jealous. And may I dare ask, who is it?" she said slyly. I could almost see the smirk on her face. "If you want to know it is a beautiful girl by the name of Hermione." Click. Good she hung up.

PANSY

Draco is married to Granger the mudblood! I had to investigate. I found his work place and went to visit. "Hello I would like to talk to ." I told the lady at the front desk. "I'm sorry he's very busy." She said, agitating me. I mustered up a smile. "Tell him it's an old friend." I told her hoping to persuade her soon. "Sorry but he told me only to let up one person, and your not her." Ok that's it. I pulled out my wand and froze her. "Ok tell me where he is and I will spare you. Got it?" she nodded scared. "Good. Now where is Draco?" "His office is on the top floor the door at the end of the hall." I unfroze her and walked away.

DRACO  
I was looking out of the window wall facing away from the door when she entered. "Well, well, well. It's Mr. I married a filthy mudblood." I stood up simultaneously pulling my wand from my pocket. I turned on her. "How's the wife?" She questioned. "Don't have one." I told her. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "You mean?" Then she made the connection. I could tell. A sly smile spread across her face. "She married that Weasel didn't she? She married the Weasel, but she got tired. She's still married to him; isn't she? You didn't know it was her at first did you? You just found a pretty girl and took her home. Now you're stuck with it. Does her husband know? Do you really love her? I doubt it." "Shut up you pug faced brat!" Pansy was taken aback by this. "I will answer your questions. Truthfully. Yes she married Ronald. Yes she is still married to him. No Ron does not know, _yet_. And finally yes I love her. I never thought I would say it before but I do." Pansy glared at me. "Fine Draco Malfoy, but when she runs back to her weasel of a husband and leaves you alone don't come crying to me." With that she left, slamming the door behind her.


	5. Ron Finds Out

RON

After I got what I needed I went to see Harry. I knew he wouldn't be as thrilled as me about the news, but Ginny, being Hermione's best friend, would be ecstatic. "Hey Harry." I said as he let me in. "I've got great news. But I want to tell both of you." "Ok let me get Ginny." I waited a few minutes. "Where's Gin?" I asked when he came back alone. "Apparently Hermione wanted to see her." I just nodded. "Well she'll tell Ginny." We went to their living room. "So what's the news?" Harry asked, sitting down. "Hermione's pregnant." Harry's eyes bugged out. "Really?" He asked obviously surprised. "Yeah. Twins too. Can you believe it?" I smiled. "Wow Ron I didn't know you had it in you." Harry said patting me on the back. I told him I was headed home. He said he would tag along to get Ginny.

GINNY

I flew to my old house as fast as I possibly could. Hermione sounded way urgent when she called. "I'm here!" I yelled walking in. Hermione rushed up and gave me a gut wrenching hug. "Ginny, I have good news and bad news." She hesitated. So she sat me down in the living room I knew so well and started. "I'm pregnant." I gasped. "Oh Hermione." But she told me to be quiet. "Ok. So what's the bad news?" I asked her nonchalantly. She took a big inhale of breath. "Ron isn't the father." At that moment I looked up and saw a flabbergasted Ron at the doorway, Harry not far behind. Hermione turned around to see what I was looking at. As soon as she saw she drained of color. "Hermione?" Ron sputtered. "Ron, I can explain." She said standing up and walking towards him. "Then explain. If I'm not the father than who is?" He asked backing away. She looked down and muttered something I couldn't hear. "What?" Ron asked. She looked up. "Draco. Draco Malfoy is the father. Ok Ron?" it was Ron's turn to go colorless. "This is a joke isn't it?" Hermione shook her head. Harry just stood there staring. Then something happened. Ron said something he shouldn't have said at all. "You filthy little _slut_. You go behind my back with that git, and just let me think that the kids are mine? I guess Malfoy's old thoughts about you were right. You are a filthy mudblooded _slut_." This made Hermione start crying and she ran out. "Ron!" both me and Harry yelled at him when Hermione was gone. He seemed to have come out of a trance. "Huh?" he asked. "Don't give us that huh crap. You know perfectly well why we're yelling at you. I can't believe you called those cruel words." Harry ranted. "What words?" Ron said with sincere curiosity. Harry and I shared a glance. "You mean you don't remember calling Hermione a filthy mudblooded slut?" I asked him. "Why would I call Hermione any of those things?


	6. You Are None Of Those

Draco

I heard footsteps running down the hall and the sounds of crying. I was just standing up when Hermione burst through the door into my arms. Her face was wet. I pulled her away from me and looked her in the eyes. Wiping away tears I asked her, "Hermione, what's wrong?" she just stood there for a moment but finally answered me. "Ron found out about you when I was telling Ginny he wasn't the father. He wanted to know who was so I told him. He freaked and called me filthy, mudblooded, and a slut." New tears started to spring up. Anger boiled up inside of me. Who does that weasel think he is calling someone so beautiful such ugly words? "That right git. How dare him. Listen to me Hermione you are none of those terrible words. You are beautiful, and the love of my life." She smiled at this. I kissed her gently on her forehead. We stood there for a few minutes just wrapped up in each other.


	7. Three?

Ron

It's been a few months since my little outburst on Hermione. I haven't seen her at all. In person that is. I _have_ seen her in the Daily Prophet. The first headline when she was on said 'MALFOY TAKES A GIRL' followed by 'MALFOY WED' and 'HERMIONE'S STOMACHE GROWS' because she had grown considerably. I'm surprised she hasn't popped yet.

HERMIONE

"Draco." I shouted through the commotion. "Hermione." I heard him from somewhere far off. Then I saw him push through the crowd and grab my hand as he ran along side the hospital bed. "You're going to be fine. Blake and Delilah are going to be fine." We had decided that that was what we wanted to name the twins.

DRACO

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but we can't let you in there. You will have to wait outside." The nurse said. I agreed. It seemed like forever before they let me go in, but finally they let me. Hermione was sitting on the bed holding two babies. "These them?" I asked. "Two of them." Hermione said quietly. "Two of them? There are only two." I said confused. "No, they're not twins they're triplets." My eyes widened. "Triplets?" I asked her. "Yes Blake, Delilah, and another little girl." I looked at the babies in her hands. They were both dark haired. The nurse had been holding one but she handed one to me. It had beautiful blonde hair. "This is your extra girl." I stared at her amazed. "What do you want to name her Draco?" Hermione asked me. I knew exactly what I wanted. "Lilac." I said quietly. "That's a beautiful name." the nurse said. "It is Draco. Would you like to hold the others?" Hermione smiled at me. I smiled back. "Yes." I answered.


	8. Ron Visits

HARRY

Ginny and I were headed to St. Mungos to visit Hermione, but Ginny wanted to see Ron. Ron was sulking, like always, when we walked in. "Ron, what's the matter?" Ginny asked already knowing the answer. "It's Hermione. I miss her. Why did this happen?" Ron muttered. "Because, Ron, you had been ignoring her. It's no wonder she didn't think about it at all." I exclaimed. "Don't rub it in Harry." Ron said cornering me. "How would you feel like if Ginny had cheated on you with _your_ worst enemy?" He practically yelled. "I would hate it, but then again I haven't been ignoring her." I yelled right back. Then Ginny came up and pushed us apart. "All right already! Ron, Harry's right. You had been ignoring Hermione, and Harry you don't need to yell." She left me and sat Ron down. "Where are you going?" Ron asked after cooling down. "We're going to St. Mungos to visit Hermione." Ginny told him. Ron's eyes showed a slight sparkle. "Can I come?" He asked. "Are you sure?" I asked him. "Yes." He said.

HERMIONE

If only Ginny had told me Ron was coming I could have warned Draco. Ginny and Harry walked in and I smiled. I didn't see who had walked in behind them. But I scowled as soon as Ron came into view. He was smiling slightly. He probably thought I couldn't notice, but I could. "Hello Ron." Was all I said. He walked up to Blake and Delilah's cribs and asked. "These ones yours, I presume?" He looked at me. "Yes, and so is that one." I said nodding my head in Lilac's direction. He walked over and looked at her. Any sign of a smile was washed from his face as he saw her blonde hair. Ginny and Harry looked at my brown haired babies and I could see they were happy for me. They looked at little Lilac the longest. "What are their names?" Ginny asked. "The little brown haired boy is Blake Draco, the brown haired girl is Delilah May, that little one was a surprise so I let Draco name her, she's Lilac Narsissa, and they are all my little Malfoys." I replied smiling proudly. Ron frowned when I said Malfoy. Then my knight in shining armor, my prince charming, Draco walked in with my dinner. Ron, seeing him, lost control of himself, and his clenched fist went flying in Draco's direction. I screamed when his fist made contact. "RONALD WEASLEY! What in the bloody hell are you doing? You're acting like a right git." I yelled at him. When he heard me Ron spun his head around and gave me a deer in the headlights look. He looked hurt. But just then a storm of nurses came bustling in. "What is the matter Mrs. Malfoy?" One asked me. I answered her saying, "My ex-husband Ron Weasley here decided to pay me a visit, but upon seeing my current husband Draco he punched him in the face." I let out a breath, calming down. Then I lost it with a gasp as Draco removed his hands from his face revealing a bloodied face. He had an obviously broken nose. "Draco!" I gasped again. One of the nurses had cornered Ron, and I could barely hear her saying to him, "You think you can just walk in here and assault someone?" I saw Ron mumble something. "I don't care if you still have feelings for ," He flinched at the name, "She is now 's wife and a mother. If you do not leave this ward now I will have you banned from St. Mungo's for anything besides injuries. Do you understand?" Ron nodded. He left, along with most of the nurses. One stayed behind to check out Draco's poor nose. "I'm sorry sir but you will have to go see someone in the _minor physical injuries_ ward to get that fixed up. I'll send them a note." With that she wrote something on a piece of parchment and turned it into a paper airplane with her wand sending it on its way to the correct floor.


	9. A Squib?

DRACO

Hermione and I had been back a few days when it started. It was the middle of the night when Lilac had started having these coughing fits we just dismissed it at first until she started coughing up blood. When we saw the blood Hermione was frantic she told me we had to get to St. Mungo's immediately, but I stopped her and said that I should probably go and she stay with Blake and Delilah. She agreed. I kissed her forehead gently and said I'd be back soon. I rushed my child to the magical hospital. Coming to the secret entrance I was a little annoyed. "What is your emergency?" The cool _'_woman's_'_ voice asked. "My newborn is coughing up blood." I rushed, unsure whether or not it understood my words. But then it said, "Infant emergency, see front desk." I saw the glass ripple some and could tell that he was now allowed entry. I went in and walked briskly to the front desk. Before the secretary could say anything he was again rushing my words. "I need to get my baby to someone, she's coughing up blood." The woman's eyes widened. Then just as quickly as me she said. "To the 5th floor the first door to your right as you exit will be the place where you'll get a room." I thanked her and went towards the elevator. I got on and listened for the name of each ward. _Emergency ward, magical injuries ward, maternity ward, minor injuries ward, infant injuries ward. _There was my stop. I quickly got off and rushed into the door that said _main office_. Another woman sat at a desk. "How may I help you?" she asked looking up. She gasped when she saw my Lilac. She stood up and led me to a room with a doctor at ready.

HERMIONE

It seemed like hours before Draco sent me an owl. The letter horrified me.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Apparently since Lilac was a 'surprise child' she has less nutrients and quite possibly magical ability than she needs, causing this horrible coughing. I am hoping you can come up here. Please leave the other kids though. The doctor is supplying her with nutrients now, we can only wait and see if it affected her magic._

_ Love,_

_ Draco _

I quickly called Ginny to have her watch my babies. As soon as I got to the room number that Draco had scribbled on a smaller piece of parchment I was in his arms immediately. "Oh Draco." I cried into his shoulder. "It's okay sweetheart." He said quietly into my hair. "But her 'magical ability'? What does that mean?" I asked looking up at his handsome face. "It means that she may be a squib." My tears had had dried up, but at this they flowed freely. "Draco what are we going to do?" I asked. "All we can do is wait for the few days Lilac has to stay for nutrient transfusions so she'll develop and wait a few years to see if she is magical." I just cried.


	10. Epilogue

10 years later

HERMIONE

"Blake, Delilah, Lilac!" I yelled up the stairs of the mansion. "Yes?" They called in unison. "Come down here you have mail." At that they all came running down the stairs. Delilah's short brown bob held back with a headband, and Lilac's long blonde hair in a braid were swishing. Blake's was hanging in his face. The girls grabbed their letters. "It looks like someone needs a haircut." I said handing his to him. Blake and Delilah tore into theirs, but Lilac was hesitant. "Yes! It's our Hogwarts letters" Blake said happily. "What's wrong Lilac?" I asked my daughter who looked so much like her father. "What if this is just a letter from Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry? What if it's true and I'm not a witch?" I looked at her for a moment. "Lilac, if it is, then it is, just open it. What if it is your acceptance letter?" Lilac pondered this for a moment then tore into the letter like her twins. She smiled broadly when she opened it. So I immediately knew it _was_ the letter telling her that next year she would be attending Hogwarts. I smiled back and kissed her forehead. I stood up and smoothed out my apron. "Dinner time; Blake, go tell your father." Blake nodded and walked towards the back porch. I quickly swept my wand across the table and set it.

DRACO

"Dad it's dinner time!" I heard my only son yell out the back door. I made my hammock stop swinging and got down. I walked towards the door and ruffled his hair. "You need a haircut son." I said jokingly. I knew Hermione had probably told him the same thing. "I know, I know." He said ducking. I walked in with him and sat at the head of the dinner table. "Dinner smells delicious dear." I said sniffing the air. "Thank you sweetheart." She said back. After dinner the kids went to bed and I had Hermione all to myself. When the kids were a safe distance away I cornered her. "Hello Baby." I said my breath hot on her neck. I gave small kisses there. She shivered. Then she pushed me away slightly. I looked at her questioningly. Then she pulled my face to hers and we kissed passionately. A few minutes later we surfaced for air. I wanted more but Hermione pushed me away gently. _Later_ she mouthed. We went and sat down on the loveseat. "So the kids get their letters?" I asked. Hermione nodded. "All of them?" She nodded again. I smiled. "It looks like our baby _is_ a witch." I kissed her on the forehead. "I can't wait for next year." She whispered. "Me neither." I whispered back.


End file.
